


Scrap Heap

by fo4companionmusings



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Pining, Raiders, Robbery, Robot Racism, Unrequited Love, that’s probably not the right term for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo4companionmusings/pseuds/fo4companionmusings
Summary: Nick Valentine is hopelessly in love with the Sole Survivor. He takes a break from Sanctuary to get a grip on the fact that it’s probably not going to happen. In the process, he’s picked up by raiders in Concord.





	Scrap Heap

It weighed his chest down as if a death claw were sitting on it. He’d heard it in passing. Sole was talking to Deacon. “People... date robots? Synths?” Deacon nodded with a little shrug in reply. “Yeah, people do all the time. Danse is a synth, right? How is that any different from a person?” The Sole Survivor still seemed a little perplexed. “Okay, well, Danse I understand. He looks human.” They said this next part quieter, almost as if they knew Nick was eavesdropping. “Do people date Gen 2s?” Deacon nodded again. “They sure do. Granted, most don’t have the mind like Nick or say... DiMa do. Yet, here we are. Love blossoms in odd, yet neat ways I think.” 

“I don’t think I’d be able to do that.”

That was all he needed to hear. He took a deep—what could be considered a breath— and stepped away quietly. 

Hancock walked up beside him. “Hey Nick.” Nick gave him a little nod. “I’m going outta Sanctuary for a while. Would you uh... Pass the message along?” 

“Hey man, I can go with you. If that helps anything?” 

“No, no... I uh... Have some business I have to take care of.” Nick’s voice shorted out a bit for the first time in a long time, and it made him speak slower than usual.

Hancock shrugged it off, gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder, then stepped away. The touch made Nick’s legs shake. The last thing he wanted right now was anybody near him.

So, he started down toward the Red Rocket station. Sole hadn’t bothered to make a settlement there. “Not very good in terms of defense.” He’d told Nick once a long time ago back when they still didn’t know each other very well. Then he helped Nick sort through his personal stuff and plus meeting DiMa in the mix of it all.

Everything was too much. 

He wondered why someone would care about a robot, especially one with his unsettling eyes and thin, metal fingers. That’s when it hit him. There’s no way that the Sole Survivor actually cared about him at all. It had to have all been a facade for his mission to be the leader of the Commonwealth. Sole wanted to be loved by everyone and in order to seem like a good man by everyone, he had to bend a little backs to get there. 

He rounded the corner past Red Rocket and down toward Concord. He heard shots being fired in the distance, but this was Concord and raiders came to loot the place whenever they felt like it. 

“Hey scrapheap!” Typical, Nick thought. A raider had spotted him. 

He slowly turned around and was met with a man that looked an awful lot like the Sole Survivor. This raider had a slightly larger nose and was just a bit taller. 

“Hand over any valuables.” The voice was more commanding now.

Nick did as he was told. He handed over all the caps he had and a couple things he’d found recently on other travels. 

“Thanks for your cooperation.” 

It was then that the raider used his gun to knock Nick out. The last thing he remembered was his face hitting the coarse pavement.


End file.
